Sparkle
by charxite
Summary: Bahkan, walaupun Karma tak berada di sisinya lagi. Kenangan bersama sosok itu akan selalu dapat diingat kembali. Sampai kapanpun. Based on song : Wacci - Kirameki. / AsaKaru /


_"Your voice, your face, your smile― these memories have been irreplaceable treasures."_

* * *

\- **Sparkle -**

 **.**

 **Assssination Classroom © Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **Song Based on :**

 _キラメキ_

 _【Kirameki】_

 _by Wacci_

* * *

Warna-warni kehidupan seorang Gakushū Asano mungkin tak seindah orang lain, karena dalam kehidupan sosok itu hanya terdapat warna hitam dan putih. Tak ada warna pelangi, tidak banyak warna yang terlihat, karena memang kehidupan yang dia alami sejujurnya sangat membosankan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Bangun tidur, sarapan, pergi ke sekolah, belajar, menghadiri rapat OSIS, mengerjakan berkas OSIS, pulang sekolah, makan malam, kembali belajar. Seterusnya dan terus seperti itu, tak ada yang berubah. Tetapi, ketika dia memiliki sebuah hubungan asmara dengan ehem―kekasih―ehem sekaligus rivalnya, untuk pertama kalinya, Gakushū merasa dunianya menjadi lebih berwarna. Yah, walaupun tak jarang juga sosok yang tercinta begitu jahil dan membuat dia naik pitam―tak dapat dipungkiri jika Gakushū benar-benar mencintai sang setan merah dari kelas E itu.

Karma Akabane.

 _"Asano-kun~ Coba lihat ke sini deh―!"_

Yang bersurai merah berlari kecil menuju persimpangan jalan, mendahului yang bersurai jingga. Membuat jarak pada keduanya, Gakushū mendengus kala menghentikan langkahnya seperkian detik sebelum kembali melangkah dan mengikuti kemana Karma pergi. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun sampai di tempar dimana Karma berjongkok dan membelai seekor kucing dengan perpaduan warna abu-abu dan putih―membelai kucing tersebut dengan lembut sebelum menggendongnya dan menunjukkannya tepat di hadapan Gakushū.

 _"Lucu, kan?! Coba Asano-kun membelainya. Eh, menggendongnya juga deh~"_

Apa yang Karma lakukan menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Gakushū,

 _"Tidak mau."_ jawab yang jingga dengan datar.

Jawaban dari Gakushū berhasil membuat Karma merucutkan bibirnya manis sebelum melepaskan kucing yang berada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya kembali ke alam bebas.

 _"Ah, Asano-kun tidak asyik."_ cetus Karma seraya kembali melangkah menuju kediamannya. Gakushū menghela nafas dan menyusul Karma. Mereka kembali berbincang sepanjang perjalanan, membicarakan hal-hal yang menyebalkan (bagi Gakushū) hingga hal-hal menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Hingga angin lembut berhembus menerpa wajah serta tubuh mereka berdua usai hujan berhenti; sebuah keajaiban Tuhan, setengah cincin lingkaran berwarna me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u pun muncul. Melihatnya bersama, bergandengan tangan, tertawa bersama, dunia benar-benar seperti milik mereka berdua. Hal-hal seperti itulah yang membuat hari-hari Gakushū menjadi berwarna, hanya dengan kehadiran Karma seorang di hidupnya.

Gakushū bersyukur dia dapat memiliki Karma.

* * *

落ち込んでた時も 気がつけば笑ってる  
 ** _「_** ** _Even if we're feeling down,_**

 ** _we'd laughed once when we realize_** ** _」_**

二人なら 世界は息を吹き返した  
 ** _「_** ** _That as long as we're together,_**

 ** _the world came back to life_** ** _」_**

 ** _._**

いつもの帰り道 足音刻むリズム  
 ** _「_** ** _On the road home we always took,_**

 ** _the beating rhythm of our footsteps_** ** _」_**

雨上がり 街を抜けてゆく風の優しい匂い  
 ** _「_** ** _And the gentle of the breeze passed through the town_**

 ** _after a rainy day_** ** _」_**

* * *

Semua waktu yang dihabiskan bersama dengan Karma, semua keajaiban yang dibuat bersama dengan Karma―Gakushū ingin mereka dapat terhubung satu sama lain mulai saat ini. Terhubung dengan benang merah yang tak kasat oleh mata yang kelak akan membimbing mereka berdua menuju hubungan tingkat serius nantinya.

Benang merah.

Warna seperti helaian rambut milik Karma, warna yang selalu membuat Gakushū teringat akan sosok yang terkasih jika dia melihat warna tersebut oleh kedua pasang manik ametis miliknya.

Selama perjalanan mereka pun, manik ametis sesekali menatap manik tembaga. Dibalas dengan manik tembaga yang kembali menatap manik ametis, bertemu dalam satu kontak mata. Terkadang, berhasil membuat keduanya menjadi salah tingkah. Namun, ada sesuatu yang ingin Gakushū sampaikan kepada Karma.

* * *

同じ時間を分け合いながら 二人で過ごせた奇跡を  
 _ **「**_ _ **The time we spent together,**_

 _ **and the miracle we created**_ _ **」**_

これから先も繋げたいんだ ちゃんと目を見て伝えたい  
 ** _「_** _ **I want us to be connected for now on, too**_

 _ **I want to look at you right in the eyes**_

 _ **and tell you**_ ** _」_**

* * *

Telapak tangan yang halus nan hangat itu, perasaan yang meluap-luap bagaikan _popcorn_ yang meletup-letup, Gakushū ingin menggenggam telapak tangan Karma. Menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing walaupun tak terucap sekalipun dari kedua belah bibir.

 _Senang,_

 _Sedih,_

 _Marah,_

 _Kecewa._

Atau kalimat manis seperti _"Aku merindukanmu."_ dan _"Aku mencintaimu."._

Bukanlah orang lain lagi, melainkan hanya Karma Akabane seorang. Gakushū ingin berada di sisi Karma. _Selalu._

* * *

つないでいたい手は 君のものだったよ  
 **「 _It was your hand that I wanted to hold_ 」**

握り方で何もかもを伝え合える その手だった  
 _ **「**_ _ **It was those hands that seemed to convey**_

 ** _anything and everything from how they_**

 ** _gripped mine_** _ **」**_

 ** _._**

他の誰でもない 君じゃなきゃだめだよ  
 ** _「_** ** _It's not anybody else― it has to be you_** ** _」_**

いつまでもそばにいたいと思えた

 ** _「_** ** _I thought that I always wanted to be by your side_** ** _」_**

* * *

Kedua kaki terus melangkah, melewati jalan yang biasanya dia lewati saat pulang dari sekolah menuju kediamannya. Helaian jingga miliknya pun bergerak sesuai irama langkah kaki, kedua manik ametis yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan jalan.

Hingga saat dia melewati persimpangan jalan,

 _"Asano-kun!"_

Kedua manik ametis membulat sesaat kala kedua gendang telinga menangkap suara yang begitu familiar baginya, suara Karma. Namun, ketika dia menolehkan pandangan ke belakang―tidak ada orang satupun berdiri di sana atau bahkan hanya sekedar lewat saja. Manik ametis itu kini mengedar, masih mencoba mencari sosok yang dimaksud tetapi tetap tak ada. Hembusan angin cukup kencang pun menerpa tubuhnya, bahkan daun-daun oranye terbang bebas ke angkasa mengikuti arah mata angin. Telah menggantikan bunga Sakura. Tidak terasa, sekarang telah memasuki musim gugur.

 _Waktu berjalan cepat sekali, ya?_

Dan tepat di awal musim panas, Gakushū telah kehilangan sosok seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Ya, Karma telah tiada meninggalkannya. Tetapi, hingga sekarang dia masih dapat merasakan kehadiran Karma di sekitarnya.

 _Kau akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku, Akabane.  
_

* * *

振り返ってみても いないのは分かってる  
 _ **「 Even if I looked back, I know you're not there 」**_

なのにまた 名前呼ばれた気がして 見渡してみる  
 _ **「 Nevertheless, I feel like I heard you called my name again, and I try to looking around 」**_

 _._

角を曲がれば 歩幅合わせた あの頃に戻れるような  
 ** _「 It's like I could go back to those days when we walked step-in-step if I just turn the corner 」_**

桜のアーチ 今はその葉を オレンジに染めてるけど  
 _ **「 The leaves on the arch of cherry blossoms have turned to orange now**_ ** _」_**

* * *

Acapkali dia mengingat paras yang tercinta saat tersenyum, entah mengapa juga membuat lengkungan senyum tipis terpatri di paras sang Asano tunggal. Rona memerah yang selalu menghiasi kedua ruas pipi sosok tersebut, senyum cerah nan manis―Gakushū sangat merindukan semua itu.

Acapkali dia mengingat memori-memori tersebut, telah berhasil membuat rasa sesak menyelimutinya. Membuat dia semakin merindukan sosok itu. Memori-memori tersebut juga melayang-layang dalam dirinya kemudian dia membiarkannya keluar dan terbang bebas di angkasa.

 _Kuharap seluruh perasaan ini dapat menjangkau dirimu._

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu, Akabane._

 _Kuharap kau pun bahagia di sana._

* * *

咲かせたい笑顔は 君のものだったよ  
 _ **「 But, it was your smiling face that I wanted to make bloom 」**_

街彩る木々のように 綺麗な赤い その頬だった  
 _ **「 It was those beautiful red cheeks that were like the trees giving color to the streets 」**_

.

思い出が舞い散る こみ上げる想いを  
 _ **「 Recalling the memories that welled up inside me,**_

 _ **I letting out my feelings 」**_

どこまでも遠い空へと 飛ばした  
 _ **「 Flying into the distant sky,**_

 _ **hoping they'll reach out to you wherever you are 」**_

* * *

Dan mulai sekarang, tak ada lagi sosok yang menjahili dia tak kenal waktu pun situasi. Tak ada yang diam-diam merajuk karena membutuhkan perhatiannya, tak ada lagi yang cemburu karena dia dekat dengan para gadis bahkan mengancam. Bahkan, tak ada lagi suara khas sosok tersebut.

Suara kala memanggil namanya,

Suara kala mengucapkan kalimat manis,

Suara kala merajuk dan bersedih,

Atau suara kala tertawa lepas.

Tak ada lagi _._

Bahkan hingga sekarang, suara-suara tersebut akan tetap terngiang di kepalanya. Tak akan memudar dengan cepat walaupun melewati banyak waktu. Namun, jika memang dia dapat mendengar suara-suara itu sekali saja, dia sangat ingin mendengarnya.

Juga, tak ada lagi yang akan menggantikan sosok Karma dalam hati Gakushū Asano seorang. Semuanya telah kembali ke saat-saat dimana Gakushū tak mengenal apa itu cinta dan akan terus menjadi pribadi serba 'sempurna'. Hanya bersama Karma saja, topeng 'sempurna' yang merekat pada dirinya hancur berkeping-keping, kemudian hanya bersama Karma saja topeng 'sempurna' itu benar-benar tak berfungsi. Karma benar-benar telah mengambil dan menguasai seluruh hatinya, tidak ada celah lain selain untuk sosok itu seorang.  
Hatinya telah terkunci rapat hanya untuk Karma, satu-satunya harapan terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah jika dia juga telah tiada, dia ingin mendampingi sosok yang dicinta di sana.

 _Kau tahu, Akabane? Aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, bahkan sampai aku menyusulmu kelak.  
_  
 _Semua kenangan dan sosokmu adalah harta yang tak tergantikan. Mereka akan selamanya berada dalam hatiku.  
_  
 _Terima kasih.  
_

* * *

聞いていたい声は 君のものだったよ  
 ** _「 It was your voice that I wanted to hear 」_**

耳を伝い体中を包むような その声だった  
「 ** _It was that voice that seemed to pass through my ears wrapped me up inside 」_**

.

出会いから全てが かけがえのない日々  
 ** _「 Since we met, all these days have been irreplaceable treasures 」_**  
 _  
_いつまでもこの胸にあるよ ありがとう  
 _ **「 They'll always be in my heart,**  
 **thank you 」**_

* * *

 ** _\- Finish -  
_**

* * *

Hai, kembali dengan Izumi. Makasih untuk kalian yang sempat menyempatkan diri untuk membaca serta mereview FF tidak jelas ini, :'D  
Hanya memenuhi asupan semata, kok. Tidak ada maksud lain(?)  
Entah mengapa, hawa yang menyelimuti saya sedang angst-angstnya― terus FF ini juga berawal dari seseorang yang rewatch ulang Your Lie In April, saya jadi ikut kangen anime yang satu itu― akhirnya, yaudahlah iseng-iseng akhirnya bikin ini deh hehew

Hm, bingung mau ngomong apa lagi(?)  
Yaudah, segitu dulu deh. See you next time~!


End file.
